


Without You My Heart Is Blue

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: With their busy schedules, Matt and Karen haven't been able to spend the night together all week.  Matt is restless.





	Without You My Heart Is Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre-moving in together.

Matt Murdock was restless and he wasn’t quite sure why. It wasn’t that he was in pain (although his muscles were definitely aching and he knew he would wake up to several nasty bruises in the morning.) But was nothing he wasn’t used to and he knew it wasn’t the reason he couldn’t sleep. He had been home for over two hours now, had showered and sent his “home safe” text to Karen. And he was still wide awake.

He sighed, turning to his side and reaching an arm out to the side of the bed Karen usually occupied when she slept over. He smiled, picking up her scent that still lingered in the sheets; that combination of body lotion, coconut shampoo, perfume and coffee (always coffee, no matter what time of day it was). And suddenly he started to realize just why he was so restless. This was the fifth night in a row that Karen was sleeping at her place. He hadn’t noticed it as much in the days preceding because he was so exhausted. Criminal activity had been skyrocketing, so he was out later and later each night. He was lucky to get a couple of hours asleep before having to get up and go into the office. 

Karen was just as busy; she was in the middle of researching various stories and on deadline for one. Between meeting sources, combing through the archives and then writing the articles she barely had time to sleep herself. This was the longest they had gone since they started dating without seeing each other. They talked on the phone at least once a day, and had even found the time to grab a quick lunch on Tuesday. But it wasn’t the same. 

Matt sat up and reached for his phone, pressing the button that would tell him what time it was. Almost 4:00 a.m. He let out a long sigh. He practically itched with the need to call her, to hear her voice. But he hated to wake her up. He was always after her to get more sleep, which was why he always texted when he got home rather than call her. He smiled, thinking back to one night, only a couple of weeks into their relationship when he knew she was on deadline and hadn’t texted or called, wanting her to get as much sleep as she could, only to wake up at 2:00 a.m. to his phone ringing and a hysterical Karen on the other end of the phone. After expressing relief that he was in fact home and alive, she had proceeded to yell at him for the next twenty minutes about not letting her to let her know he was alright. And he had never missed a check-in since. Lately it wasn’t even an issue as they were together every night. 

He let out a long sigh again. He knew he was being ridiculous. But he was missing her so much; it just felt wrong lying in bed without her beside him, or having his arms wrapped around her. Before he even really registered what he was doing his phone was dialing hers. Even if she yelled at him for waking her up again he didn’t care.   
She answered after the second ring.

“Matt? What’s wrong? Do you need me to call Claire?”

Matt winced at the panic in her voice.

“I’m fine, baby, I promise.”

“You promise you’re not lying there bleeding internally or something?” was Karen’s response and Matt couldn’t help but smile. 

“I promise.”

“Swear on your life” she instructed him, knowing all too well his tendency to downplay his injuries.

He laughed into the phone, making Karen instantly feel better.

“I swear on your life.”

He was pretty sure Karen was smiling on the other end of the phone making his desire to have her right beside him grow even stronger.

“I miss you” Karen said trying to stifle a yawn, and Matt swore he could feel his heart glowing inside of his chest.

“I miss you too” he told her. “In fact, I’ve decided you not being here is the reason I can’t sleep.”

There was a long pause and he wondered if Karen had fallen back to sleep. “At least that makes one of us”, he thought to himself.

But after a moment: “I’m just going to throw this out there, Murdock…my window is open.”

Matt smiled so wide his cheeks started to hurt.

“Is that so, Miss Page?”

“Mmmhmm” Karen said through a yawn.

“How can I pass that up?”

“You can’t. Get over here, Murdock.”

Twenty minutes later Matt was in Karen’s bed, arm securely around her, her cuddled up against his chest, smiling to himself, running a hand up and down her back, listening to her heartbeat, as he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Weezer's "(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To".   
> If you haven't heard the version they do with Sara Bareilles, do yourself a favor. It's fantastic.


End file.
